herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trish (Devil May Cry)
Trish is a character from Devil May Cry series and is Dante's love interest.She is a Demon that resembles Dante's mother.She was orginally luring dante to be killed but she fell in love with him that she turned on her master Mundas and join forices with Dante.She appears in Devil May Cry 4 she is seen cating with dante and lady about a job and she disguise herself as Gloria. History ''Devil May Cry'' Trish was created by Mundus to look like Eva, mother of Dante and Vergil, and was sent to the Devil May Cry. Upon her arrival, the two engaged in battle and though she managed to impale him and electrocute, Dante defeated her but spared her when Trish said that he needed her help. She told him that the Dark Emperor, Mundus, is planning to make a return and brought him to Mallet Island, the location where the demon lord planned to open a portal to the human world. However Trish had really brought Dante there to get him killed and get rid of the one who could oppose Mundus. After Nelo Angelo's defeat, Trish was ordered by Mundus to see to it that Dante was destroyed. Trish then waited in the lair of the dark emperor's demonic creation, Nightmare, to draw Dante in. She managed to get him trapped with Nightmare and began blasting him with lightning as the battle went on. However the half-demon still emerged victorious, but refused to slay Trish since she looked just like his mother. However, angered by the deception, he doesn't to see her ever again. That is until she was imprisoned by Mundus and held hostage by the demon lord so he could use her against Dante. When the son of Sparda confronted him, Mundus attempted to finish him off with a powerful beam attack, only for Trish to push him out of the way and take the hit instead, apparently killing her. After Dante defeated Mundus, he left the sword, Sparda, as a headstone for the demoness and began to escape the island. However he later found himself cornered by the more monsturous form of the demon emperor. However Dante heard his mother's voice and Trish burst through the wall to lend him some of her energy, giving his guns the power to defeat Mundus. After that Trish began working at Devil May Cry, renamed Devil Never Cry. ''Devil May Cry 4'' After hearing about the Order of the Sword gathering Devil Arms, Trish infiltrated the Order as Gloria. She managed to gain a high position within the Order after she brought Sanctus the Sparda, which he needed for his plans. Because of her suspiciously quick promotion, negative rumors about Gloria spread throughout the Order's members, though they recognized her combat skills. However it seemed that Sanctus always knew that Gloria was really Trish and simply allowed her there, since he had needed Dante to come to Fortuna and didn't want to arise her suspicions. Trish eventually revealed herself and helped Dante get the people of Fortuna to safety after the true Hell Gate's openi Category:Heroines Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Devil May Cry Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Demons Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former Villains Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Good Darkness Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes who cry